Untold Feelings
by jonthekhaleesi
Summary: Clarke tells Octavia about her feelings about Bellamy, and he overhears. Bellamy talks about Clarke in his sleep, she over hears. Rated a very high T
1. Chapter 1

This was originally a prompt I got on tumblr, but now I'm (hopefully) going to finish here.

_italics = dreams_

* * *

Things have started to settle down. The disease from the grounders was completely gone, the grounders seemed to have backed off, and the camp was somewhat peaceful for now. Clarke slept soundly in her tent, usually plagued by nightmares, but tonight it was an actual dream.

_Clark sat by the river sketching out another detailed drawing of the gorgeous scenery the earth provided. She enjoyed the pleasant breeze and the peaceful sound of the crystal clear water. When she finished drawing, she set down her things and leaned back and closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth of the sun. She was for the first time, in a very long time, at peace. _

_However it was short lived. As soon as she felt completely relaxed, she felt somebody's hands grab her from behind. Her eyes jot open and before she could scream or turn around, she was thrown into the river. Moments later she bobbed her head out of the water and only saw a playful Bellamy sitting at the waters edge grinning. _

_"Bellamy! What the hell was that for?!" she said as moved closer to him. _

_"It was the perfect opportunity to get the perfect, clean princess, dirty for once in her life." He teased as he used his foot to slash water in Clarke's already angry face. She played it off letting him think she gave up, but when she got close to him, she splashed a full wave of water in his face, making him close his eyes. When he opened them, he stood up taking off his shirt and shoes. She had to admit, even in a dream he looked gorgeous. _

_"Alright you asked for it!" he said as he jumped in after her. She tried to swim through the water to get away from him but he caught up very quickly and grabbed her arm and turned her around. He looked at her with his warm brown eyes and a smiling face. He then pressed his lips to hers gently and stared to walk her over to the side of the river. His light kisses turned into deeper ones and Clarke wrapped her arms around his neck. -This whole thing felt right to her. She loved it. When she was with him she felt young and free.- When they both broke for air he started trailing kisses down her neck and he then took off her already soaking wet shirt and started to move his hands down to her jeans and—_

Clark shot out of bed her eyes wide and breathing heavily. 'did i just dream about Bellamy and me? together?' she thought to herself as she wiped the sweat from her forehead. Clarke knew she had to push this dream out of her head. It didn't mean anything. Did it? No it couldn't have. Her and Bellamy were just friends— not even more like people with an understanding. He would never have feelings for her. Why should she waste her time?

She started to hear people wake up and leave their tents and she knew it was time to start the day. She got up, put her jacket on and walked out of her tent, hoping she didn't have to see Bellamy today.

Clarke made her way over to the small, growing fire that was just made by Miller. Two others were handing out the daily rations to the ones awake. She walked over and picked up her ration, having a friendly conversation with one of the guys there as well. When he handed Clarke her ration, it slipped out of her hands. She bent down, picked it up, and quickly stood up again and turned to walk to the med tent.

She turned around too fast to even notice the person standing behind her. The one person she was hoping to avoid. She bumped into him so fast she immediately said "Oh, I'm sorry" but stopped mid sentence when she saw him, her eyes going wide and her face becoming a bright shade of pink. 'forgetting about it is going to be a lot harder than planned' she thought to herself.

"Good morning princess." He said smiling, "How did you sleep last night? Any good dreams?" He said in a friendly tone, obviously trying to make a normal conversation, not knowing he asked the wrong question.

"I… uh.. um… well… busy… so… okay bye.." She mumbled, her face going from pink to red. When she looked at his face, all she thought was the dream, and how he made her feel in it. Her heart was beating so fast she did whatever came to mind, run. She quickly looked down hiding her face with her hair and walked quickly with her rations, away from a very confused Bellamy, to the med tent, closing the curtain behind her. After confirming of nobody in the tent, she let out a deep sigh and a groan.

"What am I doing. How could I have feelings for him?! He's so selfish and destructive! But he's so caring and sweet underneath all of that! I hate him, but I want him more. And I hate myself for wanting him!" She thought out loud pacing back and forth.

"Is somebody talking about my brother?" Octavia said walking out of the storage area with a smirk on her face. Clarke jumped in surprise and turned around quickly.

"Octavia! Oh no I didn't know anybody was in here.. and to answer your question.. maybe?" She said the last word in a quiet whisper then slowly sat on the floor and letting out a groan. "Please don't be mad at me that I have feelings for you brother.."

"Mad? Are you kidding me?! I've had to watch your tension between each other for weeks now! Finally one of you has admitted it." She said sitting next to her. "Tell me what made you finally realize?"

Clarke spent the next 20 minutes explaining to her the dream, trying to leave out the gross details. "I don't know. He makes me feel like I'm alive. He helps me forget that we are in this whole mess. I've never felt this way about anybody in my life.." She said, slightly relieved to confess her feelings. "Wait. Please don't tell Bellamy I told you any of this."

"Umm yeah sure.." Octavia said with her fingers crossed behind her back. "How about this, I won't tell him if you do. Because he has feelings for you too, and would love to hear what you just told me from you." She said smiling and returned to the storage closet.

Clarke smiled and thought about if she should even tell Bellamy, if so when and where, what would he say. What she did know is that she had feelings for him. Strong ones. What she didn't know is that Bellamy followed her to the med tent to see if she was okay, but instead heard the whole conversation. He sat right outside smiling, wondering if she would tell him, when and where. He knew what he was going to say he had feelings for her. And they were strong ones as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Bellamy's p.o.v.

_italics = dreams_

* * *

Bellamy finally decided he needed to work. He had a job after all, to lead. He spent most of his day helping with the wall and making sure everybody was on task. No matter what he was doing, whether giving orders or helping carry supplies for the wall, he kept his eye on the med tent. When is she going to tell him? Is she even at all? He thought about it all day wondering when she would show, but as the day went by, she was nowhere to be found.

The hunting group arrived back with 2 deer which meant dinner. This would have been a small thing but of course Monty pulled through again and made another few barrels of moonshine, which meant a party. The sun began to set and people made their way to the middle of camp for moonshine and food. All loud as can be. Bellamy sat back and watched the mass of tipsy teenagers. He glanced over at the med tent and saw Octavia walk out of the med tent skipping over to the fire. But he didn't see Clark..

A few minutes later he saw her slowly sneak out and look around, she stopped when she saw Bellamy, they made eye contact for a few seconds before Clarke turned away from the party and went to her tent, closing it behind. Bellamy knew girls were confusing. he just didn't know how confusing they were. Especially Clarke..

As the party started to die down, Bellamy returned to his vacant tent. He had the largest one all to himself. He knew other people would kill for his tent with all the room but for some reason, he hated how lonely it was. But tonight, he didn't care if it was empty or not, he needed a long nights sleep. He crawled into the makeshift bed and fell into a deep sleep.

_Bellamy opened his eyes. He was in his tent, but in a comfier bed. He had an actual damn pillow, there was a rabbit skin blanket instead of the itchy orange ones they found, and it was warm. very warm. He looked down at himself and realized he wasn't wearing anything which he didn't really mind. All he cared about was how relaxed he felt. He opened his arms to stretch but his hand brushed somebody's back. _

_He turned and saw a bare back that belonged to a girl with wavy blonde hair. not just any blonde hair, __**the princess's hair. **__She was laying on her side facing away from him. Just when he saw her, she turned around to be on her other side. He had to admit, tired "just woke up" Clarke is pretty perfect. She gave him a lazy smile and put her hand on his chest. _

_"Good morning" She said in a blissful tone smiling at him _

_"Good morning princess." He said as he played with a strand of her hair. "May I just say that you look gorgeous the moment you wake up, Clarke." He then pulled her in to a lazy sleepy kiss. He continued to deepen kiss and pull her on top of him. _

_"Ready for round two, Princess?" He teased as he trailed kisses down her neck._

_"Round two?" She asked with a small laugh, "More like round ten." _

_He kissed her again and flipped them over so he was on top. He took forever to kiss her entire body, and finally he heard the one thing he was waiting to hear for a long time. _

_"Bellamy.. I need you.." _

_"You need me to what princess?" _

_"I need you to—-" _

He finally awoke by a cup of water thrown in his face.

"Bellamy wake up!" His eyes shot open alarmed.

"What was that for Clarke?!" He yelled. He would have been less pissed if she interrupted any other dream but that one.

"Hey I tried waking you up the nice and simple way but you didn't want to, so Octavia recommended the water trick. I can see it works." She said getting up.

"C'mon Bel, it's already the afternoon, you cant sleep in all day." And with that, she took one glance at his shirtless body and the rise under his blanket and walked out, with a happy smile and a blushing face.

He knew he had feelings for her. But now he had romance and **those** feelings. for a **princess**. who would have guessed. What he didn't know is that he spoke in his sleep, and she heard the entire thing.

**end.**


	3. Chapter 3

Clarke's p.o.v.

* * *

Bellamy sat up in bed wiping the cold water out of his face and off his chest. He sat there for a few minutes trying to not think about the dream but all he saw was Clarke's angelic face. He ran a finger through his hair, only to feel the dirt caked in it. He knew he needed a bath, so did everybody at camp who hadn't gone down to the river in a while. He (sadly) put on his shirt and shoes and walked out of his tent.

It was early afternoon. Everybody was hard at work on the wall, rationing food, ect. He walked around the whole camp however, there was no work for him to do. He walked up to the med tent, but didn't enter. He wanted Clarke to come to him.

The day didn't feel like winter was coming, it was hot. Hotter than any day they had been there. 'a perfect excuse to go to the river' he thought slightly excited of thinking about being somewhat clean.

He went back to his tent and grabbed his pack and gun, and ordered Miller to be in charge till he got back. He hiked for around 25 minutes passing through thick forest. As soon as he heard the quiet sound of the river. He began to take off his pack, then shirt, he closed his eyes as he game to the clearing and almost tripped over someone's clothes. He looked down. He knew the boots were too small for a male. And the jacket. He knew only one person who had that jacket. **Clarke.**

(switch to Clarke's thoughts)

Ever since the dream she had with her and Bellamy, she had been coming to the river to think. For some reason, she felt at peace here. She was away from everybody else and was alone with her thoughts.

Clarke never thought dreams actually happened in real life, until she turned around and saw shirtless Bellamy. Looking down at her clothes. Her heart dropped in her chest and she felt her face turn bright red when he looked up straight at her.

"What the hell, Bellamy!" She yelled as she tried to cover up her exposed skin, being a little over dramatic because she was still wearing her bra and underwear.

Bellamy laughed. "Relax princess, it's nothing I haven't seen before. I just came her to wash off." he said. He then started to unbutton his pants and Clarke tried to pry her eyes away before he looked up again, but she was too slow.

"Like what you see?" he said joking as he shrugged off his pants and jumped into the water. Clarke started to back away from him, hoping he wouldn't see the blush on her face. She didn't want to look weak or like a petty "princess" he always said she was.

She turned away from him and swam to the deeper part of the river. After a few months of being on earth, most of the people taught themselves how to swim, Clarke was one of the first. She knew Bellamy hadn't had as much practice as she had so he wouldn't be able to follow.

She closed her eyes and listened to the sound of the water. Suddenly, she felt somebody's hands grab her from behind. Her eyes jot open and before she could scream or turn around, she was thrown into the waterfall, getting her whole head completely soaked.

"Bellamy! What the hell was that for?!" she said as moved closer to him.

"It was the perfect opportunity to get the perfect, clean princess, dirty for once in her life." He teased. She played it off letting him think she gave up, but when she got close to him, she splashed a full wave of water in his face, making him close his eyes. When he opened them, he wiped his hair back and dipped his head underwater so only his messy wet hair, eyes, and nose were showing, and started to slowly move toward her.

"No. Bellamy… No.." She said trying to be serious yes a small tone of laughter in her voice. She tried to turn around and swim away but she was grabbed from behind and tickled her. She never felt this way before, not being tickled, but at peace. This whole thing felt right to her. She loved it. When she was with him she felt young and free.

"Bellamy! hahaha stop!" She finally turned around to face him. His arms now on her lower back and her hands on his chest. Their faces inches apart, lips slightly apart, and their eyes staring straight into one another. Clarke's breath hitched as he moved forward, she felt his breath on her face.

She suddenly moved to instinct, push away. She always got hurt and after Finn, she promised to not let anybody in like that again, and wanted to wait. So, she pulled away from him.

"Uh.. we should get back." She said and slowly swam to shore.

"C'mon Bellamy, whoever gets back to camp gets the other's dinner!" She said as the tried to put on her clothes.

"Wait. Clarke! Hey not fair! You had a head start!" He yelled as he started to swim quickly to shore.

In this moment, Clarke felt like what she missed out on, being a teenager, not a care in the world, just enjoyed the feeling of being young. Only Bellamy made her feel this way, and she wasn't about to let him out of her life ever again.

**end.**


End file.
